You and Me and Something new in Between
by Littleladybaker
Summary: Just before Christmas the TARDIS team gains a new member who steals the hearts of her new family. I'm not too good at summaries. This is 99% fluff with more than a little shipping.
1. Chapter 1:Baby

Chapter 1:Baby

Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I do own my OC, however.

Sarah Jane Smith grinned as she stomped threw the snow with the Doctor and Harry Sullivan. It was a beautiful winter day in 1982, six years into her own future.

"Have you enjoyed today, Sarah?" The Doctor asked, giving her one of his maniac grins.

"You know I have, Doctor," she replied, "But it has been missing something."

"I thought you finished your holiday shopping, Ol' Girl," Harry pipped from behind them.

"Harry, don't call me 'Ol' Girl'!" Sarah Jane scolded, "And I have. I meant this..."

*SPLAT!*

Harry stumbled as a large snowball landed in his face. Wipping snow out of his eyes he saw the other two laughing. Preparing his counter attack, he declared WAR on them. Soon snow was flying every which way. No one was on anyone's side. Sarah Jane, taking temporary shelter from the two men, stood in an alley. Gasping for air between chuckles, she could hear the Doctor calling for her to rejoin the game. A sly smirk spread across her face as she crouched down to pack a snowball together and give the time lord what he wanted. As she moved to stand up something caught her eye that made her freeze.

"DOCTOR!" Sarah Jane's scream pierced the air.

Her male companions came running. When they arrived Sarah Jane was sitting in the snowdrifts, cradling a tiny baby girl to her chest.

"Poor thing," Harry murmured as the Doctor crouched by Sarah Jane, "Someone must have left her to freeze out here."

The baby had hair as black as pitch and skin so white that, at first, Sarah Jane had mistaken her for a pile of snow. She was dressed in nothing but a creamy white nightdress. The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane and shook his head.

"No, Sarah," he told her firmly, "You know perfectly well that we can't."

"But Doctor!" Sarah Jane protested, "If we leave her here than she'll freeze to death!"

"The Doctor may have a point, Sarah Jane," Harry noted, "It's not as if we can take her back to the TARDIS with us. It's far to dangerous."

"Oh, the TARDIS isn't dangerous," the Doctor denied before turning back to Sarah Jane, "But what happens to us once we leave her usually isn't."

"I know," Sarah Jane nodded, "But I can't stand to just leave her here to die!"

After a moment of sitting in silence the Doctor sighed and wrapped his scarf around the little girl. She let out a weak wimper. Taking her into his arms he tucked the baby into his coat and helped Sarah Jane to her feet.

"Come on," he said seriously, before grinning down at Sarah Jane, "Back to the TARDIS."

Sarah Jane smiled and kept close to the time lord as they walked. Eyes trained on the baby. Harry stood frozen in a daze.

"Harry?" Sarah Jane called over her shoulder, "Are you coming? I think she might need your help once we get back."

Shaking himself, both physically and mentally, Harry followed his friends, "Coming, Ol' Girl. Just got lost in thought."

AN: Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2:Lucy

Chapter 2:Lucy

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Harry looked up at the futuristic monitor before glancing back down at the little girl. She had been with them for nearly a week and had yet to wake up. Sarah Jane was starting to get worried and he had to admit, he agreed with her. He picked up a thermometer and wiped around at the sound of a quiet whimper. The little girl looked up at him with large blue eyes.

"Well," he said cheerfully, " you finally decided to join the land of the living."

She began to sob.

"Oh, come now," Harry tried to sooth her,"None of that. No one here will hurt you."

The baby began to cry harder.

"She's awake!" Sarah Jane gasped as she rushed into the sickbay,"Oh! Poor thing. She must be terrified."

Sarah Jane lifted the sobbing child into her arms and rubbed her back,"Shh. Hush. Don't worry, no one here will hurt you. Are you hungry, Sweetheart?"

Before the little girl could reply, her stomach betrayed her. Sarah Jane smiled.

"Come on. Let's go get you something to eat," she said, "Can you tell me your name?"

The baby buried her face in Sarah Jane's neck.

"She was wearing this, Old Girl," Harry said, holding up a gold necklace.

A gold charm hung from the chain and read "Lucy".

"Lucy?"Sarah Jane asked, "Is that your name, Sweetheart?"

She received no reply but a quiet whimper. Sighing, she got to her feet and set off for the kitchen. She found the Doctor standing at the stove and cooking grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Would you mind making two more?"Sarah Jane asked with a smile.

"Of course, Sarah," He replied, "Ah! So our little friend has finally woken up!"

"Yes, she has," Sarah Jane smiled, "Doctor, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is The Doctor."

"Hello, Lucy!"The Doctor said with a grin, "Would you like a Jelly Baby?"

Lucy let out a screaming cry.

"Oh! Hush!" Sarah Jane murmerd, "Shh, Lucy. There's no reason to cry. Shh. Shh."

The Doctor placed the plate of sandwiches on the table before he turned back to Sarah Jane and Lucy. He gently took Lucy from Sarah Jane.

"Hush, hush. Come now. There's no reason to cry," The Doctor soothed, "All you had to do was say 'no'."

Lucy continued to scream. Sarah Jane cut up one of the sandwiches for the child.

"Doctor," She said, "I don't think it's any use. How about we just try and get her to eat something."

The curly haired man nodded mutely and handed Lucy back to Sarah Jane. She tried to tempt Lucy into eating the grilled cheese sandwich.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane gasped, "She hasn't go any teeth! Well, she has, but only two. She won't be able to eat this!"

"Should I whip her up some soup or applesauce?" The Doctor asked, "Or use the replicator, perhaps?"

"We'll try her on applesauce for now," Sarah Jane nodded, "She needs to eat something with substance and the replicator isn't programmed for baby foods."

"I thought Harry said that she is nearly five," The Doctor grumbled, "Oh! I'll program the replicator with food for Lucy later."

"Thank you,Doctor," Sarah Jane said with a smile, "Once she's eaten then I'm going to take her and look for something for her to where in the wardrobe. Care to join us?"

"Actually, Sarah," he denied, "How about, while you and Lucy look for cloths, I set the T.A.R.D.I.S. down somewhere so we can get her some things. Cloths, blankets, dishes, and the like."

"Baby shopping?" Sarah Jane giggled, "I never imagined you as one to go baby shopping."

"I'm not!" The Doctor gasped, "but, Lucy is going to need supplies and the T.A.R.D.I.S. can't provide everything. Despite what I've said in the past."

"Alright, Doctor," Sarah Jane nodded," Come get us when you ready to go. Make sure we reach the intended destination before we take Lucy outside, please."

"Of course, My Sarah," the Doctor said, "Nothing shall endanger Lucy under my watch."

Sarah Jane smiled, "I know, Doctor."

With that she left the room, Lucy whimpering on her hip. In the wardrobe, Sarah Jane wasted no time locating several garments that would fit the tiny child. Dressing herself in a simple blue and white dress, she gently dressed the little girl in a purple dress and white undershirt. Black boots completed both of their outfits.

"There," Sarah Jane said with a smile, "Very pretty."

"I must agree," came the voice of the Doctor, "You look very pretty, Lucy. But, something seems to be missing."

Sarah Jane gave the Doctor a wary look as he knelt down in front of Lucy and herself. Lucy immediately began to cry, though, much more quietly than before. The Doctor smiled, not his usual many-toothed grin but a small gentle smile, and held a small, violet, flower shaped hair clip. Pulling Lucy's black curls from her face, he used the clip to secure them. Lucy whimpered for only a moment more.

Sarah Jane gently set Lucy into the Doctor's arms and smiled when Lucy didn't scream. The Doctor pulled her against his chest and grinned at the tinny gasp she let out.

"I have two hearts, Lucy," He whispered.

"The more to love with," Sarah Jane concluded as she rest her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

Lucy looked up at the two adults, quizzically. Her large, blue eyes searching both of their faces.

"Doctor? Sarah?" Harry shouted,"Are you three in here?"

Lucy burst into tears once more.


	3. Chapter 3:Shopping

Chapter 3:Shopping

Disclaimer in chapter one.

When Lucy was finally quiet, the Doctor led the group out of the TARDIS and around the corner to the front of large, but nearly deserted, store.

"BabiesRus," Harry read out loud, "Where are we, Old Bean?"

"You just said, Harry," was the Doctor's reply, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

"When are we, Doctor," Sarah Jane clarified.

"Ah. Well, we're in the year 2015,"The Doctor told her, "In the United States of America. BabiesRus was relatively popular in the early 2000s but, by this time, is less popular. Most people usually buy everything on the internet now."

The trio entered the store and began to look around.

"So," the Doctor said,"Where should we begin?"

"Food," Sarah Jane said, "For just until you program the replicator."

The Doctor nodded and they set off. Sarah Jane placed Lucy in the seat of the cart and was surprised that the girl didn't start screaming.

"Baby food seems to change a lot in the future," Harry noted as he looked at the glass jars of food.

"Everything changes with time, Harry," Sarah Jane told him, grabbing some of the jars to read the label, "Do you think we should grab some bottles too, Doctor?"

"Oh, she's not that young," the time lord said, "But perhaps we should get some of these?"

He held up a plastic cup with a lid. A sippy cup. Sarah Jane grinned. After they got food and dishes, the group made their way over to look at the cloths. They split up to look around the department. As much as she loved the pretty dresses and tights, Sarah Jane knew that she had to pick more practical outfits for a little time traveler. She had only turned away for a moment, but when she looked back at Lucy the little girl was clutching a large eyed cat plushie.

"Where did you get that, Lucy?" She gasped.

Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes. She was already loosening her grip on the toy.

"I gave it to her, Ol' Girl," Harry replied, "It reminded me of a certain someone. I thought she might like it."

Sarah chuckled at the squeak that emitted from Lucy when the Doctor placed a little fedora on her head. Lucy looked up at the hat, then at the Doctor. She lifted her hands up to him. Deciding they had enough outfits for her, Sarah Jane led the way to the toys. She found herself reading every package before putting anything in the basket of the cart.

"Is she your first?" A young woman asked.

Sarah Jane looked over at the Doctor and Lucy before replying, "Yes. This is our first time shopping for her. "

The other woman smiled a familiar smile," I can tell. People with their first child are different from people on, say, baby three."

How many do you have?" Harry asked, astonished.

The woman couldn't have been any older that twenty.

"None," she admitted, "I come from a very big family. I'm looking for a baby shower gift."

Lucy chose that moment to start crying. No comforting from the Doctor could soothe her.

"We should get going,"Sarah Jane said," It was nice to-"

The woman was gone.

"I'll grab a package of nappies for her real quick," Harry offered before running off.

The group ran threw the checkout and were soon back in the TARDIS. Sarah Jane took Lucy and delved deeper into the time machine. She returned a few minutes later without her.

"I put Lucy in my bed for a lie down," she explained, "we should have gotten her a cot while we were there."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment before he set of into the belly of the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4: Spoiling Lucy

Spoiling Lucy

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Sarah Jane wondered where the Doctor had vanished off to. Harry was in his room, probably reading or taking a shower. She made her way to the library, knowing that the TARDIS would alert her if Lucy woke up or grew fussy. Sarah Jane comed threw the books until she found the one she was looking for. Settling into a large chair by the large fireplace, she delved into the book.

"Sarah Jane?" Harry broke into the silence, "Are you in here?"

Sarah Jane looked up, she hadn't realized how long she had been reading.

"Yes, Harry," She replied, "Over here."

The medic had his book tucked under his arm when he approached, "Lucy still asleep?"

Sarah Jane nodded,"The TARDIS will let me know when she wakes up or if she needs me. Have you seen the Doctor?"

"I had actually assumed he would be with you and Lucy,"Harry admitted.

Sarah Jane shook her head,"No. I haven't seen him since he went into the belly of the TARDIS after I put Lucy down."

Harry chuckled as he read the title of Sarah Jane's book.

"Not a word about it, Harry Sullivan," she warned.

"'Toddlers in Time Machines'?" he snorted," You're going mumsy!"

"No I'm not!" Sarah Jane insisted, "But if Lucy's going to stay with us than we are all going to need to know how to take care of her."

Suddenly, Lucy's crys filled the room. Sarah Jane leapt to her feet and darted from the room, leaving Harry laughing in the library. In her room, the young woman cradled the sobbing baby.

"Hush, Lucy," she soothed," It's alright. It's alright."

As Lucy began to calm down, Sarah Jane changed her nappy.

"Well,"Harry's voice broke in, "If she's going to stay here, Ol'Girl, then what is she going to call each of us? Hm?"

"Um..."Sarah Jane trailed," She'll probably call the Doctor 'Doctor' like we do. You can be 'Uncle Harry', and I'll be...I suppose that makes me 'Mummy' doesn't it."

"You've gone mmuuummmsssyyy," Harry teased again.

Sarah Jane stuck her tongue out at Harry before turning to Lucy, wide eyed, "Don't repeat that, Sweetheart."

Lucy whimpered as her stomach gurgled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Sarah Jane teased before she carried Lucy to the kitchen, oblivious to Harry's smirk.

It was two days before they saw the Doctor again.

"Sarah?" The time lord whispered as he peeked into her room.

Sarah Jane sat on her bed, with Lucy in her lap, reading to the little girl," There you are. We were starting to worry about you."

The Doctor grinned, " I was working on something. I'd like to show it to you."

"Can I put Lucy down, first?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Bring her along," the Doctor said, "Then you can put her down for a lie down."

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes, but got out of bed and followed him nonetheless. Harry met the trio in the hallway.

"There you are, Ol' Boy," Harry said, "Where are the three of you off to?"

"A surprise for Lucy," the Doctor admitted.

He opened a door, next to Sarah Jane's, that hadden't been there before, and ushered his friends inside.

"Oh!" Sarah Jane gasped.

The room had the same white walls as the other rooms but, it had a soft, orange carpets. A wooden dresser of drawers stood to one side and a changing station on top of it. A blue painted wooden cradle sat on a pedestal, lifting it to waist height. A blue and white toy chest sat in the corner and a wooden rocking chair sat next to the cradle.

"Doctor! Did you make this?" Sarah Jane asked.

"The old girl made most the room," he insisted, "I just decorated it. That door connects it to your room, Sarah, and that one connects it to mine."

"Where did you get the cot, Doctor?" Harry asked.

"It was mine," the Doctor admitted, "I thought I'd give it to Lucy. Do you like it, Sarah?"

"I LOVE it, Doctor," Sarah Jane said, "But, let's see how Lucy likes it."

She lay Lucy on the soft carpet and knelt next to the cradle. Lucy fussed for several seconds, before she rolled over onto her belly. The Doctor sat on the edge of the rocking chair and grinned as Lucy lifted herself up and woblingly crawled toward Sarah Jane.

"Very good, Lucy!" Sarah Jane praised the baby," Your getting so strong! Can you tell the Doctor 'thank you'?"

Lucy waved at the Doctor for a moment before giggling. The Doctor responded in kind. Lifting the little girl into his arms.

"You're very welcome, Lucy," the Doctor said, kissing her midnight black curls.

Harry shook his head and retreated to his room where he grabbed his copy of Grey's Anatomy and sighed," Just how dim do they think I am?"


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting the Family pt1

Chapter 5: Visiting the family pt 1: Aunt Lavinia

Disclaimer in first chapter.

After Harry left Lucy's new room The Doctor and Sarah sat on the floor and played with the little girl.

"Doctor," Sarah addressed, "I've been thinking. Lucy hasn't met any of our friends back on Earth. We should introduce her to the Brigadier and Benton. Or at the very least Aunt Lavinia. Lucy is her Great Niece after all."

The Doctor looked up from where he was bouncing Lucy,"You want to visit everyone on Earth? Then we'll go right now! Who would you like to meet first?"

Just then, Lucy gave a large yawn.

"How about we go tomorrow, Doctor?" Sarah chuckled, "I think Lucy could use some sleep first."

The Doctor nodded, "Alright, Sarah. Tomorrow, then. I'll set the coordinates as soon as we put Little Lucy here to bed."

Sarah smiled as she handed the Doctor Lucy's footie pajamas. She sat in the rocking chair and watched as he slipped the sleepy baby out of the outfit from the day and into the new one. Lucy, for her part, seemed to tired to put up any fuss. Once she was in her pajamas, Sarah Jane took the baby from the Doctor and tucked her into the cot. The Doctor felt both hearts warm as he watched from his spot on the floor.

"Goodnight, Lucy," Sarah murmerd to the sleeping child, "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Sarah,"The Doctor relied, "Goodnight, Lucy."

The duo left the nursery, Sarah Jane heading for her room, and the Doctor heading for the control room.

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the TARDIS and into the snow, "It feels good to be home."

Sarah Jane smiled,"It does. Come on, Aunt Lavinia's house is this way."

The Doctor shifted Lucy on his hip as he followed his companion down the driveway. An old manor house came into view. Lucy, for her part, sucked on her dummy and clutched her stuffed cat. Once they reached the front door, Sarah Jane nocked and waited for her Aunt to answer.

Lavinia Smith's eyes grew wide when she saw who was standing on her door mat, "Sarah Jane? I wasn't expecting you back until the holidays."

"I know, Aunt Lavinia,"Sarah Jane nodded, "But we happened to be in the aria and I convinced the Doctor was should stop by. And there's someone I think you should meet."

Lavinia noticed the baby bag over her niece's shoulder seemingly for the first time, "Sarah Jane Smith, if you got yourself pregnant during your travels-"

"No, no, no!" Sarah Jane gasped, "It's not quite like that, Aunt Lavinia. Can we come in and explain? It's a long story and Lucy is still sensitive to the cold."

Lavinia narrowed her eyes before stepping aside and letting them in. Once inside, Sarah Jane helped the Doctor remove Lucy's hat and mittens.

"We found her in an ally a few weeks ago,"she began, "In a snow drift, nearly frozen to death."

"That's why she's sensitive to the cold," Harry clarified.

"All she had in the way of cloths was a white gown and her gold necklace with what we assumed was her name written on it," Sarah Jane continued, "We couldn't very well leave her so I adopted her. And now she is Lucinda Grace Smith, Lucy for short."

"And these gentlemen?"Lavinia asked, eyeing the Doctor and Harry.

"This is the Doctor I wrote to you about and Doctor Harry Sullivan," Sarah Jane explained, "They're the ones Lucy and I travel with."

After only a moment more of hesitation Lavinia smiled, "Alright, alright. Come in. I'll put the kettle on. Do you have anything you'd like to warm up for Lucy while I do?"

"I do, actually," Sarah Jane agreed,"Are we going to be in the kitchen or the sitting room?"

"Tell the Doctor he can take Lucy to the sitting room,"Lavinia clarified, "We'll only be a moment."

The Doctor took the baby bag from Sarah Jane and led Harry into the next room. He then lay Lucy on a blanket on the floor and removed her outside cloths before changing her nappy. Harry took the time to look around the finely decorated room. Watching the Doctor and Lucy out the corner of his eye, he resisted the urge to tease the time lord as he had Sarah Jane. In a few moments the two women entered the room.

Lavinia handed Harry a cup of tea while Sarah Jane snagged Lucy from the Doctor.

"This is a magnificent house you have, Mss. Smith," Harry complimented as he took the cup.

"Thank you, Dr. Sullivan," Lavinia accepted, "I like to think it is."

She turned and watched as Sarah Jane gave Lucy her bottle ( she had convinced the Doctor to go back for a few) of warm milk, the Doctor sitting attentively on the floor in front of her.

"What exactly are you a doctor of Doctor..."Lavinia trailed off.

"Many things,"the Doctor explained, not looking away from Sarah Jane and Lucy, "But mostly science. And it's just The Doctor."

"I see," Lavinia narrowed her eyes again, "Did you have another reason for coming here today, Sarah Jane?"

"I just wanted you to meet Lucy,"Sarah Jane repeated, "I thought you should meet her before Christmas. Now that I'm thinking about it, however. Do you still have any of my old things from when I was about Lucy's size? We went out and bought her a few things but there are things we don't have that could be helpful."

"I might," Lavinia pondered," I would need help getting the boxes from where they're stored."

"If Harry doesn't mind watching Lucy, Sarah and I could help you bring them down," the Doctor offered.

Harry turned at the sound of his name, "What was that, Doctor?"

"Will you watch Lucy while we help Aunt Lavinia bring down things for Lucy?" Sarah Jane asked, "We'll only be a moment and Lucy should be just about ready for her lie down after that bottle."

"Of course Sarah Jane, "Harry agreed, "I'll keep a close eye on her."

Sarah Jane lay Lucy back on the blanket and her and the Doctor followed Lavinia up to the third floor. They had only been looking for a few moments when the Doctor stiffened, cloth nappies in hand.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"Lavinia asked, drawing Sarah Jane's attention.

"Oh! I just thought I heard-"he froze again, "Lucy!"

He was gone in a blur of scarf, Sarah Jane right behind him. In the sitting room, Harry sat on the floor attempting to quiet the wailing girl.

"It's alright, Lucy,"he tried to assure her, "Mummy and the Doctor will be back soon."

The Doctor and Sarah Jane rushed into the room and dropped to their knees, taking Lucy into their arms. Lucy clung to Sarah Jane's shirt and sobbed for only a few minutes more drifting to sleep, hiccuping.

"What happened?"Lavinia asked.

"She rolled over after Sarah Jane set her down and watched you lot leave,"Harry whispered,"After you were gone, she starred at the door for a few moments. Then she started babbling, then whimpering, then she just started howling. I can't think of a reason why and nothing I said would calm her down."

"I'm sorry, Harry,"Sarah Jane apologized, "I had assumed she would go right to sleep."

"I think it's time someone took her home,"Lavinia said, shaking her head.

"I think you may be right," the Doctor agreed,"I'll get your coats, Sarah."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sarah Jane got to her feet, "I'm sorry our visit got cut short, Aunt Lavinia. Hopefully, Lucy will be more adjusted to being without us at Christmas."

"I'll see you then, Dear,"Lavinia said," I do have one question, Sarah Jane. When did you start going by 'Sarah'?"

"I-I don't know," she realized, "The Doctor has called me 'Sarah' for almost as long as I've known him."

"What was that, Sarah?" The time lord asked as he handed Sarah Jane her coat and took Lucy.

"It's nothing,Doctor," The woman replied, "Goodbye, Aunt Lavinia."

"Goodbye, Sarah Jane, Doctor, Lucy. Goodbye, Dr. Sullivan."Lavinia replied.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 5: Visiting the Family Pt:2

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Meeting the Family Pt:2 Unit

The Brigadier rushed into the Doctor's lab, Bennton hot on his heels, as soon as he heard the sound of the TARDIS. The first person to step out of the police box was Harry, followed by the Doctor himself.

"Doctor," the Brigadier said,"What brings you back?"

"We thought we wouldn't be seeing you all until the Christmas party," Benton admitted.

"Sarah insisted," the Doctor explained,"She'll be along in just a moment."

"I'd have been along faster if someone had remembered to grab Lucy's bag," the young woman teased as she exited the TARDIS, baby on her hip.

The UNIT officers's jaws dropped.

"H-h-how long were you lot gone for?" Benton gasped, eyeing the tiny girl as the Doctor took the bag from Sarah Jane.

"A few weeks, I'd say," Harry replied, then, in a sudden moment of mischievousness, "Oh! You haven't met Lucy yet? Did we come back early?"

"Harry!"Sarah Jane scolded with a smile and the military officers continued to gawk, "Don't tease them like that. It really has only been a few weeks, Brigadier. I adopted Lucy after we rescued her two weeks ago. Lucy, can you say hi to... Uncle Alistair and Uncle Benny?"

Lucy stared at the two men, completely silent. The Doctor grinned and waved at the Brig and Benton, looking at Lucy. Lucy, silently mimicked him before burying her face in Sarah Jane's neck.

Seeing this, the two UNIT officers visibly relaxed.

"Well, she's adorable!" Benton chuckled,"I may just have to spoil her."

"Perhaps we should organize a play date for her and Kate," the Brig suggested,"They seem about the same age."

Sarah Jane grinned, "We'll introduce them at the Christmas party and see how they get along."

Benton reached forward, "May I hold her for a moment, Ms. Smith?"

Without speaking, Sarah Jane smiled and handed the baby to the young man. Lucy, surprisingly, stayed quiet and looked up at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, she reached up and snatched at Benton's hat, slapping him in the face by accident. Rather than getting angry, Benton chuckled and pulled the hat off, placing it on the little girl's head.

"She does like hats,"The Doctor chuckled, "Perhaps we should start packing hers when we leave the TARDIS, Sarah."

Sarah Jane nodded, not looking away from her baby. The Doctor grinned as he watched them and put an arm around the young woman's shoulders. The Brig shot Harry a look before nodding in the direction of the duo. Harry nodded and rolled his eyes, grinning the whole time.

"I think Lucy's found her new favorite babysitter," He said as Benton tickled the baby's feet.

As Lucy's giggles filled the lab the adults began talking of the holiday plans. At least, until the Brig mentioned the paper work a certain Dr. Who had been avoiding. The Doctor then herded his crew into the time machine, sweeping Lucy into the air as he went and leaving an amused Benton and a disgruntled Brigadier in their wake.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I had my appendix removed and then my internet started acting up. Please R&R. Comments make me happy, even constructive criticism. :D


	7. Chapter 7: Zoo

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Sarah Jane smiled as she pushed the pushchair containing Lucy. The Doctor had decided it was time for the baby to see her first planet and had taken them all to an alien zoo on a planet Sarah Jane couldn't pronounce. She had dressed herself in loose fitting, denim, overalls with a blue blouse and Lucy in a similar pair of overalls with a lilac shirt. Lucy was also whereing her little fadora. The baby bag sat in the basket of the pushchair.

After looking at one of the alien creatures Sarah Jane became aware of the fact that the pushchair was empty. Lucy had vanished! When she turned to alert The Doctor, however, her panic diminished. The tall Time Lord had the tiny girl on his hip so she could get a closer look at one of the enclosures. Another glance around told her that Harry had gone to buy lunch for the four of them.

"Doctor," She called, "Harry's getting food. Should we try and find somewhere to sit and eat?"

The Doctor turned and adjusted Lucy on his hip,"Coming, Sarah. I think there are some tables over by the Emerald Eye enclosure."

Sarah Jane looked over where he was pointing and nodded in agreement," Alright."

The three of them went over to the table and the Doctor took Lucy over to look at the Emerald Eyes again while Sarah Jane got out the baby's food. The Emerald Eyes looked almost exactly like an earth tiger with only a few exceptions, they had eyes of liquid emeralds and they laid eggs. Lucy seemed completely in love with the large felines, squealing and clapping her hands in a way Sarah Jane and the Doctor had only seen a handful of times.

"You know, the Emerald Eyes are almost extinct in their natural habitat, "The Doctor explained," Only one pride left on the whole planet of Antelan. They are actually quite lucky to have a pair here. Most of the animals here are endangered."

Sarah Jane turned to look for Harry and was astonished to find he had vanished.

"Um...Doctor?"She turned back to the Time Lord,"Did you see where Harry went? He was just in line at that concession stand but now I don't see him."

The Doctor looked around. His goofy grin slipped away and his eyebrows furrowed. Lucy stopped giggling and began to wimmper as she clung to the Doctor's scarf. The Doctor kissed her on the forehead before setting her down in the pushchair.

"Sarah," he said,"Don't eating anything and until I test my theory don't feed Lucy anything either."

"Doctor?"Sarah Jane picked Lucy up and grabbed her bag,"Why do I get the feeling this trip is going to take a turn for the worst?"

"I think there's a reason they so many galacticly endangered species here," The Doctor put one hand on Sarah Jane's shoulder and the other in his pocket,"And I don't think it's their funding."

The Doctor and Sarah Jane made their way around the zoo with Lucy in her pushchair, looking carefully in every enclosure. They continued to search for Harry as well.

"Sarah," the Doctor whispered as they looked into an enclosure of what looked suspiciously like furbies,"Look carefully at that phurbean in the back. Does it look at all familiar to you."

Sarah Jane squinted down at the animal in question. While most of its fur was navy blue the fur on its ears was midnight black and curly. Like Harry's suit and hair!

"Doctor," Sarah Jane gasped,"Are you implying that that creature is Harry?"

"Yes, I've heard rumors about something like this happening in galactic zoos before," The Doctor admitted, "But I had never heard of such things occurring in this galaxy. It appears I was misinformed."

"But how could they possibly be able to turn a human being into a zoo animal?" Sarah Jane inquired.

"I don't know, Sarah," the Doctor admitted," But I intend to find out."

The trio began to search for the service entrance that would take them to the faculty halls within the enclosures. Sarah Jane soon abandoned the pushchair in favor of carring Lucy. They eventually found the entrance behind one of the bathrooms. The Doctor soniced the lock and they slipped in unnoticed, for now at least.

Sarah Jane couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips,"Lucy's first break in. I should have brought a camera."

The Doctor grinned at her before placing his finger to his lips and rounding the corner. Lucy had remained silent so far. After only a few more turns and a few locked doors, they came across a laboratory where there where several people that they had seen around the zoo. Except, now they all had the body parts of some of the animals in the zoo!

"That proves that part of my theory,"the Doctor whispered down to Sarah Jane,"Come on. We need to find where they make the serum that does this to people."

"Do you think we'll be able to turn Harry back, Doctor?" Sarah Jane held Lucy closer.

"Oh! That shouldn't be difficult, Sarah," he told her, "Once we find the serum I can analyze it and I'll find a way to turn all the beings that have been transformed back."

It was then that the Doctor noticed how Sarah Jane was struggling to carry Lucy. Pulling off his scarf he silently used it to fasten Lucy to Sarah Jane in a style similar to a backpack. Neither of them said a word as they continued on their search.

The Doctor led Sarah Jane, Lucy, and Harry back to the TARDIS as the authorities and medics helped the beings around them. The Galactic Zoo was shut down and all the animals had to be analyzed to determine if they were, in fact, animals or if they were beings transformed into animals as Harry had been.

"I should have known Lucy's first planet wouldn't be all smooth sailing," Sarah Jane admitted,"But, at least she had fun while it lasted."

"All true, Sarah Jane,"Harry agreed,"Though, _do_ wish I hadn't been turned into an animal."

The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS consol for a moment and his companions were astonished when they landed again already. Usually, the Doctor would let them drift in the vortex for a bit after an adventure.

"Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked,"Where are we now?"

"A treat for the three of you," the Time Lord explained, "After that FIASCO I thought you would like to meet a couple of my friends."

Hesitantly, Harry opened the door and led the group outside. They were on the edge of a small village, an enchanted forest stood to one side, a elegant castle to the other. It was like something out of a farytail!

"Oh! Doctor!" Sarah Jane gasped,"This is beautiful! Where are we?"

"Antelan," came an unfamiliar voice.

They turned around in time to see what appeared to be a young woman in a long green dress rideing up on-on an _EMERALD EYE?!_

The woman smiled,"Welcome back, Esmiduc. And you brought your family!"

"I'm glad to return, Queen Evie," The Doctor replied, "Yes, I did. I was hoping to show Lucy your pride."

"Verida would be happy to introduce you to our pride!" Queen Evie's demeanor suddenly became very cheerful," A new litter just hatched and I've been looking for an excuse to show them off!"

As Queen Evie and Verida led the TARDIS team up to her castle, The Doctor slipped his hand around Sarah Jane's waist and let the Queen tell his family all about her large cats and her kingdom..

AN: OK, so. Um...this was ment to be a full-lengt-episode-type-chapter but then...I LOST MY PLOT SHEET SAYING WHAT THEY WERE MENT TO DO NEXT! I may post the how they saved the day' seperatly but, for now, this is all I have. My sincerest apologies.

AN2: Evie and Verida, the Emerald Eyes, and their world are all part of an Original work of mine that I haven't finished yet. Esmiduc is 'Doctor' in the language I created for them. It derives from Latin.


End file.
